The only one who wields a Pokedex
by New Era of G
Summary: Five year old G enters the Pokeverse to go on a Pokemon journey. In order to get his first Pokemon, he lies about his age. How can a tiny boy do well in the large world of Pokemon? Can he succeed? What awaits G in the future? (Part of a multi-author series. Info about series in the first chapter A/N).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi all! This is G! I have a few important notes to make!**

 **1\. If you've read my other Pokemon story... This character is a different G! This is nothing to do with the ABC Project! Sorry to repeat OC names XD**

 **2\. This story is the first of three stories in a series written by me and my friends! The first story is Unova Uprising by Flashfire912. The prequel to that is Strike Back by GirlofDarkness10. This is the prequel to both of those! So, cronologically:**

 **first is this story, set in 2005.**

 **Second is Strike Back, set in 2010.**

 **Third is Unova Uprising, set in 2015.**

 **This story is about the character G, who makes a few large appearances in Unova Uprising and might end up being an important character. While he does not appear in Strike Back, I suggest you read it :)**

 **I greatly encourage that you read the whole series! All three of us are great writers (well... I hope I'm a good one XD) and the stories are really fun!**

 **Anyway enjoy! Drop a review if you want :) I hope you all like!**

 **OTher notes: '...' Means a change of setting. It will mostly mean a skip forward into time, since there aren't many main characters in this story. ''s in italics means pokespeak.** _'Like this. This is pokespeak.'_

Chapter 1: G vs. Norman! First match!

"It seems we have no other choice." Professor Birch sighed to his assistant.

"It's too bad..." The assistant sighed as well. "We worked so hard on making three Dexes, but only one will go into use... It's strange how few trainers there are. I hope it'll be better next year."

"We'll have to put our faith in one trainer, then." Birch said, glancing at the profile. "So little is known about him... He's not even ten yet! I wish we had a choice..."

...

Five years before Darky went to Sinnoh, and ten years before Casey and Caleb headed to Unova, a different character was beginning his journey. G was nervous about having come to the Pokemon world, but was determined to succeed in his first journey. There were special consequences during that time, though. Ten years before Casey and Caleb's journey in Unova, Hoenn was going through a crisis. There were no starting Pokemon trainers! Professor Birch had searched throughout the region for three trainers to bestow his Pokedexs to, but had found none! This led to an interesting situation when G went to get his first Pokemon.

"Y- you want me to take all three?" G stammered nervously.

"Yes. You're the only new trainer, and I need to study these Pokemon. Please help me!" Professor Birch asked seriously.

G frowned nervously, glancing around. He wasn't sure what exactly to do... He wasn't prepared for this.

"Are you sure you're ten?" The assistant asked G.

"Uh huh! I'm probably gonna be short..." G was five.

"Are you sure?" The assistant repeated skeptically.

"Let it go. We need a trainer." Birch said sharply. The assistant left the room. "So, will you do it?" Birch turned back to G.

G finally nodded, uncertainty in his voice. "Y- yeah. I'll use all three of them to try and fill out the Pokedex."

"Thank you." Birch handed him the pokeballs and Pokedex. G thanked him in return before exiting the lab.

...

"So... I'm G." G was sitting on the ground and talking to his three Pokemon. "What are your names?"

"Treecko!"

"Torchic!"

"Mudkip!"

"Cool, those are good names." G nodded, then blinked awkwardly. "I, um... Have never really been on one of these journeys... I dunno what to do." This seemed to give the Treecko an idea. He scaled a tree quickly and began yelling out loudly. G blinked.

"...what's he doing?" He asked the other two Pokemon. Torchic rolled her eyes while Mudkip just shrugged helplessly. G glanced up at the tree. After a few moments, Treecko slid down the tree.

"What were you doing?" G asked him. The gecko Pokemon pointed at the bushes, where two Pokemon came out. One was a purple monkey with a hand as his tail. The other was a Pikachu. This Pikachu had a red bandanna hiding the lower part of his face, and a sword strapped across his back. G smiled widely.

"oh! A Pikachu and an Aipom! I've memorized every Pokemon discovered so far, so that's at least a plus side!" He said giddily. Treecko, Pikachu, and Aipom began talking amicably.

"Are you guys friends?" G asked the three. They nodded. "Cool! Oh! Are you two going to join me, then?" The three Pokemon nodded again. "Awesome! Not having to catch Pokemon is good!" G grinned, offering pokeballs. The Pokemon touched them and were caught. G immediately sent them out. "Let's have some practice battles, then!" At the word battles, Mudkip moved to the side. "How about... Pikachu against Treecko and Torchic against Aipom! Just so I can see how strong you guys are and what moves you know!" The designated Pokemon nodded and squared off.

Pikachu started by unleashing a thunderbolt on Treecko. Treecko gasped dramatically, clutching his stomach and falling over.

"...it's not very effective, you know." G sweatdropped. Hearing this, Treecko jumped up again. "Let's see, then..." G scanned Treecko on his Pokedex. "Hey! You don't know any grass type moves, you know!" Treecko sweatdropped and Pikachu facepalmed. Pikachu's tail turned silver and he slammed Treecko with it before drawing his sword. _'Thunder sword!'_ He said before slashing Treecko a couple times with an electrically charged sword. G sweatdropped again as Treecko was defeated. "Note to self... Pikachu will be very useful in battle. Treecko... Not so much." G returned Treecko. "Alright! Aipom, Torchic, let's see what you're made of!"

Aipom started off by bounding up to Torchic and slashing her across the face with a scratch. This ticked Torchic off. "Now, let's see your moves..." Before G could pull out his Pokedex, Torchic had unleashed an ember on Aipom. Aipom was severely charred and held up a white flag as Torchic started kicking him. G sweatdropped. "...did I miss something? Oh well, you both seem good in battle. Let's head out!

...

G encountered a Zigzagoon. He frowned in contemplation. "I don't need any more Pokemon... And I don't really want a Zigzagoon or a Linoone... Oh! I should test out Mudkip, since I didn't have her fight before!" He sent out Mudkip. "Let's go, Mudkip!" Mudkip instantly hid behind G. The Zigzagoon rolled it's eyes and left. G blinked.

"Eh... Not a fighting Pokemon, are we?" Mudkip shook her head no. "That's okay! I still wanna keep you, you'll just be here for the journey with your friends!" Mudkip smiled and G picked her up. He placed her on his shoulder. "You're pretty light... Let's keep going!"

...

G skipped over Oldale Town and went straight over to Petalburg. He had his first trainer battles on the route to Petalburg!

He ultimately found that Pikachu, Aipom, and Torchic were quite useful in battle, while Treecko and Mudkip were not. He shrugged it off, deeming Mudkip a companion Pokemon rather than a battling Pokemon and Treecko as a Pokemon who would do well with some experience. He soon reached Petalburg.

"Woooooooooow! Petalburg!" G grinned. "The first gym... I'll definitely win!" He fistpumped and headed to the gym.

When he entered, Norman was waiting for him. "You're here for the gym battle? I'm not getting many challengers lately."

"Ah, yes! I'm a new trainer! One of very few in this region, so I'm told." G grinned nervously. Norman frowned.

"A new trainer... Well, let me so your Pokemon." Norman said curtly.

"Okay..." G blinked in confusion before sending out his five Pokemon. Norman examined the Pokemon before shaking his head.

"You're not good enough to beat me. Come back when you have four more badges." The gym leader said.

"Four more?!" G gasped in shock. "But... But... I'm ready to win now!"

"No you're not." Norman insisted.

G frowned in annoyance. "You haven't even fought me! I'll prove I'm strong enough! Aipom, let's go!" G stepped forward with the purple monkey.

"Fine. Slakoth, let's take him down." Norman ordered. He called out a Slakoth.

"Like I thought, this is a normal type gym." G analyzed. "Focus punch!" Aipom's fist glowed as it stood in place. Norman's eyes narrowed.

"Take it down quickly!" Slakoth began using fury swipes a lot on Aipom. Just as it was getting Aipom low on health, Aipom stopped charging and slammed his fist into Slakoth. Slakoth was knocked back hard, and G cheered. "We win! Told you, told you!" Slakoth suddenly got up and cut Aipom down with a scratch. G stared in shock.

"Hmph. Slakoth is a higher level, you didn't stand a chance." Norman said coolly. "Now, come back when you have four badges." G sighed dejectedly and hugged his defeated Pokemon. "Yes sir..."

And it was with great reluctance that G departed from Petalburg. Little did he know the great things that awaited him... Is one loss enough to take down a trainer? Let's see how G bounces back!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: comeback! G vs. Roxanne!

"Hm... Can I really win this...?" G sighed. He and his Pokemon were sitting on a dock, looking out at sea. G looked dejected, while his Pokemon watched him with concern. "I'm just a little kid, after all... Why do I even bother..." Mudkip nuzzled his hand. "I couldn't even beat the first gym..." G stared at his pokedex and sighed. "Can I really get four badges...? I know a lot, but... Will that make me win? I promised Professor Birch I would fill this out with Pokemon I meet..."

"Hey there, laddy!" G blinked and turned to the voice. An elderly man with a Wingull was walking over to him. "Are you a trainer?" G nodded dumbly. "Me name's Mr. Briney! I was wondering if you could bring me and wee little Peeco to Rustboro? Peeco isn't strong enough to fight the tough Pokemon in Petalburg Woods."

"Uh... Okay." G nodded. "Let's go..."

...

"Are you sure we aren't lost?" Briney asked nervously. G blinked at him.

"Uh huh! Mudkip is leading the way, and her fin is really good with..." G checked his pokedex. "De... Tect... Ing... Her environment..." He pronounced the big words slowly. "And if she can't get us there, then Treecko or Aipom will climb up a tree and look around." The three Pokemon in front of them nodded.

"If ye say so, lad..." Mr. Briney said nervously, glancing around. A shadow flashed as a Taillow swooped down at them. "GAH! Run!" Brined dodged away, but G just had Aipom take it down with a few attacks.

"The Pokemon here won't hurt you." G frowned at him before blinking at a rustling bush. A Shroomish leapt out. It instantly used stun spore on Peeco, Mudkip, Treecko, and Aipom. It then began attacking G and Briney, who both desperately leapt out of the way.

"What happened to them not attacking people?!" Briney hollered.

"I didn't know there were Shroomish here!" G retorted. "Shroomish are mean to other Pokemon and like to attack! They also protect their habitat a lot!" He dodged another attack.

"Well what do we do?! All of our Pokemon be paralyzed!" Briney said in a panicked tone.

"I have more..." G reached for his belt, only to find his remaining pokeballs had been knocked to the ground while he was dodging. He spotted one ahead. "Hrn... This is gonna be not fun..." G picked up a stick and ran at Shroomish. Seeing the boy running forward, the mushroom Pokemon used absorb. G successfully blocked the attack with the stick and picked up the pokeball. He sent out Torchic from it.

"Beat it with ember!" G ordered. Torchic used ember, but Shroomish dodged and hit her with absorb. While it didn't do very much damage, it seemed to ignite a deep anger in Torchic. The fire chick's eyes lit up with fire and she unleashed a very powerful ember. She then began repeatedly using mega kick on the downed Shroomish, while G just sweatdropped.

"For some reason, this makes me scared..." G commented. He looked at his paralyzed Pokemon. "All my guide Pokemon are down... This is going to be not fun." He retrieved all his Pokemon into their pokeballs before sending out Pikachu. He, Briney, Pikachu, and Torchic then ran through Petalburg Woods, quickly defeating all Pokemon that came their way.

...

After three to five hours, the group reached Rustboro. Pikachu and Torchic faceplanted in exhaustion while Briney thanked G.

"Just a tip, lad. The gym here is a two on two match, and it's a rock type gym. Your Treecko and Mudkip should be good for it." Briney advised.

"Treecko and Mudkip, huh..." G mused. "After some training, I'll definitely win!"

...

"This is hopeless. I'll definitely lose!" G groaned. It was the second day of his journey. He had decided to sleep the night before and wake up in the morning to train and then defeat the gym leader. However, he had run into a problem. Despite three hours or training, Treecko still somehow hadn't learned a grass type move, and Mudkip still refused to fight. G had given up.

"I'll just have to put my hope in luck..." G sighed.

...

G was soon facing off against Roxanne after she finished explaining the gym rules. She sent out a Geodude while G sent out Treecko.

"Rock throw!" Roxanne ordered.

"Dodge and use pound!" G commanded. Roxanne raised an eyebrow. Treecko successfully dodged and landed the hit, but it didn't do much.

"You won't be able to win against rock types using normal type moves, you know." Roxanne commented. "Rock throw!"

"Dodge and use pound!" G ordered. The same outcome occurred, except this time Geodude was ready. He caught Treecko's tail and slammed the gecko into a rock. Hard. Then he proceeded to finish Treecko off with a rock tomb. G sighed and recalled his Pokemon. Mudkip came out next. After taking one look at her opponent, Mudkip resolved to hide behind G and not fight. G sighed and looked over his last pokeballs.

"Pikachu is at a disadvantage, and so is Torchic... Guess I have to rely on Aipom, then." G sent out the purple monkey.

"Rock throw!" Roxanne ordered. Aipom skillfully dodged around the rocks. G noticed that it was able to use its normal hands to dodge, and got an idea.

"Aipom! Charge up focus punch in your tail while you use your other hands to move!" G shouted. Aipom nodded and his hand fist clenched. Roxanne's eyes widened.

"Don't let him near you!" She shouted. Geodude unleashed a barrage of attacks, but to no avail. Aipom dodged all of them and knocked out Geodude with his powerful focus punch. Roxanne sent out a Nosepass. Aipom once again began charging his tail.

"I won't fall for that again! Rock throw!" Roxanne shouted, now on the defensive. Nosepass used the attack, but Aipom dodged through it. Aipom jumped at Nosepass, but Roxanne suddenly grinned. "Rock tomb!" Nosepass rapidly buried Aipom under a pile of rocks. G sighed in defeat when suddenly Aipom burst from the rocks and slammed Nosepass with focus punch for the victory. G cheered as he received the badge.

As G exited the gym, he met up with Briney once again.

"Got the badge there, I see." Briney praised. "Well then, I'll have to bring you to Dewford! There's another gym there, but for fighting types! Are you game, sonny?"

"Dewford, huh..."

END, chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: more battles and more Pokemon.

"Here we be!" Mr. Britney announced. G hopped off the boat with his Pokemon. They had enjoyed the ride, apart from Torchic, who had stayed hidden with Mudkip comforting her.

"Thank you!" G said as politely as a five year old could be.

"I'll wait here until you're done, then take you to the next town!" Mr. Briney offered.

"Thank you!" G said again as he and his Pokemon set off.

"Oh, and here!" Briney handed G a fishing rod. "If you try hard enough, you may catch a pokemon that's strong against fighting types!"

"I see..." G stared at the rod contemplatively.

...

"Hm..." G and Aipom were sitting by the sea, casting their fishing rods. "It would be good to have a type advantage... It can't hurt..."

The first Pokemon G landed was a Magickarp.

"Huh. It's a start." G commented. He caught it without a fight.

Next was a Tentacool. G grinned and ordered Aipom forward. After a few attacks, it became clear Tentacool wasn't fighting back, so G caught it.

...

"Alright, let's check out these two!" G chimed. It was the end of the afternoon, and he hadn't caught any more Pokemon. He scanned Magickarp and Tentacool on his pokedex and his eyes widened. He and Aipom exchanged glances. "With these moves... I can definitely win the gym match!"

...

"So you're the next challenger? Let's go, then." Brawly grinned as he sent out Machop.

"Yes!" "Ai!" G and Aipom cheered. "First up... Magickarp!" G cheered, sending him out. The Magickarp flopped around uselessly. "Use splash!" Magickarp did so, but it did nothing. Machop was quick to knock it out.

"Ai..." Aipom glared at G.

"I wanted to give him a chance!" G whined, returning his Pokemon. "So mean, Aipom... Go, Tentacool!" Tentacool came out of the pokeball and sat in the middle of the field. Machop quickly delivered a karate chop. Brawly grinned.

"Well, you tried, ki-" Machop's face suddenly was shadowed with a dark purple color. Tentacool had quickly grabbed his arm with his tentacles and poisoned him with a poison sting. Tentacool then smashed it around, fainting it. Brawly sent out a Makuhita.

"It's time to use THAT!" G grinned. "Psychic!"

"A Tentacool can't use psychic." Brawly scoffed. "That's impossible." Just then, Tentacool one hit Machop with a psychic. Brawly's jaw dropped.

"I know!" G said excitedly. "He has all sorts of strange moves! It's cool!" He accepted the badge from Brawly.

...

"Ai?" Aipom walked over as G was transferring some pokeballs in the Pokemon center. It was nighttime by then.

"Oh, hey Aipom! I'm just sending Magickarp and Tentacool to Professor Birch." G explained.

"Ai?!" Aipom gasped.

"Hm... I know that I could beat everyone with Tentacool, but he didn't really seem to like fighting." G explained. "He didn't seem happy in battle. I also want Professor Birch to look at him... It could be a bad thing that he has such strange moves..." He finished the transfer. "And Magickarp was pretty useless, so I'm gonna get a sixth Pokemon elsewhere!" G grinned at his Pokemon friend.

"Let's go, Aipom! Tomorrow we set sail towards another gym!"

"Ai!"

END, chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mudkip's specialty? A shocking gym challenge!

"We're here!" Mr. Briney announced.

"Thank you!" G bounced giddily off the boat. He was a little kid who had been confined to a boat, so sufficed to say he was feeling energetic. "I'll see you later!"

"Take care!" Briney blinked. "Was he really ten? Hm." The boat set off.

...

"Slateport... No gyms here." G sighed, looking at the map Briney had given him. "...? What's a contest..." He stopped short when he suddenly reached a dome shaped building with a loud racket coming from it. "What's going on?"

...

"So that's a contest." G said. He had watched a contest from start to finish with Mudkip. "It looks a bit fun, but I don't really want to..."

"Kip!" Mudkip squeaked. She looked at him hopefully.

"You want to enter a contest? Well... Alright, but I don't think you'll get past appeals..." G rambled as the mud fish Pokemon dragged him onward.

...

"I guess this is a bit fun, but..." G blinked. He was watching his competitors do their appeals. Many used water type Pokemon, and some grass types showed off a number of beautiful grass type moves.

"We have to figure out something that hasn't been done..." G glanced at Mudkip thoughtfully. "Hm..."

...

"And now, our next competitor is named G! ...weird name." Vivian announced. G walked cheerfully over to the center of the stage. Mudkip trembled and looked up at him fearfully.

"Stage fright?" G guessed. "Hm... This could work!" He pulled out two purple balls and threw them to the ground. A huge cloud of smoke surrounded him. "Now use water gun there! And there! And there and there and there and there!" As the audience watched, a beautiful shield of water surrounded the smoke cloud. G grinned and held Mudkip as the smoke cleared. The judges graded fairly, giving him a 9, 8, and 7, scoring him 24. He made the cut regardless, and was placed against a girl using a Bellosom. Mudkip frowned worriedly.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out!" G grinned.

"Sunny day! Solar beam!" His opponent ordered. Mudkip managed to barely dodge, but due to Bellosom's beautiful appearance while using sunny day, G's points were steadily decreasing.

"Hm... Start using mud slap a lot!" G ordered. This just got Mudkip very muddy, and lost G more points.

"Solar beam." The opponent ordered. The blast hit the area near Mudkip, shrouding it in smoke. When the smoke cleared, Mudkip was gone. Mudkip then suddenly popped up near Bellosom, disguised by the dark mud covering her.

"Mud slap!" G ordered. Mudkip smacked mud all over the grass type, losing her points and blinding her. Mudkip then attacked a lot with tackle, but the strength just wasn't enough, and Bellosom one hit Mudkip with a petal dance. As the crowd cheered, G picked up Mudkip and smiled. "That was fun. It got all this excess energy out of my system. Let's try again sometime. But now you rest. We're going to Mauville!" G then retrieved the mud fish Pokemon and went his way.

...

"Alright you four, are you ready?" G grinned at Pikachu, Aipom, Treecko, and Torchic. "The four of you are my only Pokemon who aren't weak against electric types, so I'll be using three of you against the next gym leader. This route has a lot of electric types, so we'll train against them. Let's go!"

...

After their training spree, G and his Pokemon entered Mauville gym. G had noticed that Treecko still hadn't benefitted at all from training. He decided to worry about it later, and entered the gym with his Pokemon in tow. The gym challenge was a number of electric fences that forced the challenger to fight a lot of trainers to turn them off. G stared at it for a few seconds.

"...Pikachu, chop it up." He deadpanned. Pikachu obliged, and his sword made quick work of the fences. G skipped up to Wattson, who didn't notice the damage that had been done to his gym.

"Let's go!" He sent out his Magnemite. G considered before cheerfully sending Torchic in. Without any commands, Torchic flamed Magnemite alive. Wattson switched in Voltorb. G considered before switching in Treecko. Voltorb self-destructed and defeated both of them. Luckily, G was able to win the last fight easily by having Torchic use its fire type moves on Magneton.

"This is easy! I guess I'm getting stronger." G commented to his Pokemon as they exited the gym. "Just one more badge until revenge against Norman! Let's go!"

END of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Two Fiery Battles.

"Hm... Do I really have to go through here to get to the next gym? I want it to happen faster..." G sighed impatiently. "And heights suck... Aipom, stop it! Stop it stop it stop it! You too Treecko!"

"Ai?" The group was sitting in a cable car on their way up to Mount Chimney. Aipom and Treecko were hanging off the door, Aipom holding on with his tail and Treecko using the tiny hooks on his paws to scale the door. G and Mudkip were cowering away from the windows while Torchic rolled her eyes at them.

"I hate heights..." G grumbled. Pikachu just calmly slept near the window.

"Kip..." Mudkip shivered. G had learned that the little mud fish was afraid of most everything. He hugged her.

"I agree." G grumbled. He wasn't sure what she said, but he was sure he agreed.

"Ai!" Aipom suddenly freaked out.

"What is it?" G asked.

"Ai! Pom! Pom! Ai! Aiiii!" Aipom continued to shriek.

"I'm not looking out there!" G cried, hugging Mudkip. A Swellow was heading toward the cable car quickly, and it didn't look friendly. Aipom used swift, but it was too quick to be hit by even the high accuracy attack. The bird fastened its eyes on Treecko and performed aerial ace, vanishing as it looped in midair.

"AI!" Aipom shrieked at Treecko, but the dopey gecko hadn't caught on to the danger. Aipom closed his eyes as Swellow appeared to hit him, but there wasn't a sound. Aipom opened his eyes to see that Pikachu had effortlessly caught the bird Pokemon by the beak using his sword and was holding it back. Pikachu then sent a powerful thunderbolt through the sword and knocked out the flying type in one hit. Pikachu then went back to resting. Aipom blinked at him. Then Treecko was pulled into the cable cart by Torchic, who started kicking him and yelling about how much of an idiot he was in poke speak. G and Mudkip kept rocking back and forth and muttering about heights, while Pikachu calmly slept. Aipom sweatdropped at his friends as the cable car continued on.

...

"Finally. Let's hurry to the next gym." G skipped along the volcano, his Pokemon trailing behind him. He had finally arrived at the top of Mount Chimney. He blinked as he saw a statuesque man dressed all in red standing next to a machine. He was positioned in front of the volcano. "Um..."

"I see. Hm... Yes. Setting off the volcano will definitely tip the balance of 'land'..." The man mused. "Then I, Maxie... Will be able to execute my attack on Hoenn."

"That doesn't sound good." G commented to his Pokemon. "Hey! Er... Wouldn't setting off the volcano hurt people? I won't let you do that..." He said boldly, stepping over to Maxie.

"...! Archie sent you?" Maxie demanded, turning around.

"Who?" G blinked. "Um... I just don't want you to hurt people..." G retrieved Treecko and Mudkip as soon as Maxie reached for a pokeball.

"Humph. Swellow should have dealt with you... Oh well." Maxie sent in a Camerupt.

"Part ground type... Aipom is up." G retrieved Torchic and Pikachu.

"Magnitude." Maxie coldly ordered. Camerupt slammed his foot on the ground, causing an earthquake that threw G and Aipom off their feet. However, Aipom managed to quickly jump high in the air, reducing the amount of damage that was done. He landed right on Camerupt's back.

"Swift!" G ordered. Aipom slammed the Camerupt with the energy stars. In the smoke that ensued, the little purple monkey disappeared.

"Where..." Maxie and Camerupt glanced around.

"Focus punch!" G ordered. Aipom hopped out of the mini volcano on the pokemon's back and slammed it with his tail, fainting it.

"...I see." Maxie folded his arms. "I'm not prepared yet to fight Archie... I'll gather up an organization. Preparation is needed... I admit defeat." With that, the strange man walked away.

"...that was weird. Let's go to the next gym." G said impatiently. Aipom sweatdropped at his trainer.

...

"Alright! Magcargo, you're up first!" Flannery shouted as she sent in the Pokemon.

"I see... That's half rock type. Aipom!" G cheered confidently. He sent in the Pokemon, who taunted Magcargo. Magcargo got ticked off and began unleashing attack after attack, but Aipom expertly dodged. "Focus punch!" G ordered. Aipom began scurrying around on all fours to avoid attacks as his tail charged up, then moved in and delivered the punch, fainting Magcargo instantly. G switched in Pikachu to fight a Slugma. Slugma instantly used flamethrower.

"Don't use your sword!" G called. Pikachu blinked at the command and was slammed back by the flamethrower. He hissed and darted around the next one with quick attack and slammed Slugma with an iron tail.

"Iron tail won't do much damage to a fire type!" G called, frowning worriedly. Pikachu was knocked back by a sandstorm then burned by a flamethrower.

"Hm..." G recalled the electric mouse and looked over his Pokemon. "Alright, I'll give Treecko a shot..." He sent out the gecko, who looked dopily at his opponent. Slugma instantly unleashed a flamethrower, which struck Treecko hard.

"Dodge!" G shouted, sweatdropping. Treecko got to his feet, but was swiftly struck down by another flamethrower.

"Why do I even bother...?" G sighed, sending Aipom back in. Aipom charged up a focus punch and nimbly darted around Slugma's attacks before knocking it out with the attack. Torkoal came in next. Aipom used his same strategy, charging up his focus punch as Torkoal fired attacks, and then struck when he got close enough, but this time...

"Withdraw!" Flannery ordered. Torkoal quickly pulled back into his shell, nullifying the focus punch.

"Wha...?!" G gasped.

"That strategy won't work three times! You're done!" Flannery bragged, while G was focused on the battle.

"Hop on him!" G ordered. Aipom hopped on top of the shell. Torkoal blinked and came out. "Now hit with swift!" Aipom slammed Torkoal with the attack.

"Hey! You're not supposed to counterattack! Rapid spin!" Flannery tantrumed. Torkoal unleashed the attack, and Aipom desperately clung on. He succeeded, but when Torkoal stopped he fell to the ground, dizzy. Torkoal finished him with a flamethrower. G sighed and brought in Pikachu. Pikachu managed to evade a few attacks and utilize his speed to get on Torkoal's shell.

"Wait, don't-" G started, but Torkoal had already used rapid spin. Pikachu held on tightly with three paws and drew his sword with the fourth one. He proceeded to point it into the hole for Torkoal's head and unleash a powerful thunderbolt. The attack was focused and channeled through the sword, then zapped Torkoal's insides. Torkoal stopped and popped out, defeated.

"Hooray!" G cheered as he received the badge. He patted Pikachu's head as they walked out.

"Time for revenge..." He grinned evilly as he headed back toward Petalburg...

END of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: revenge match! G vs. Norman again!

"I'm back!" G kicked down the door to the Petalburg Gym.

"Who are you? Don't just kick a door open." Norman glared.

"I'm the guy you kicked out and said couldn't do the gym challenge until I got four badges!" G replied.

"Oh, right. Well, get out then. I already told you you have to have four badges." Norman turned away and walked back to where he was. G beaned him in the head with his badge case.

"Four badges! Right there! Look at them!" G yelled. Norman looked at the badge case then tossed it back.

"If you're ready, then. You'll have to beat three of seven trainers to get to me, then." Norman entered a door. G glared after him then examined the doors.

"Speed room and accuracy room... I guess I choose. Speed!" G pushed open the door. A trainer instantly threw down a pokeball, but G was faster. He tossed his pokeball straight at the other one, knocking it back. The pokeball flew back at the trainer, smacking him in the head before releasing a Swellow. G's pokeball landed on top of Swellow. Treecko smashed Swellow with a pound, then beat him up with quick attack before his trainer could recover from the pokeball hitting him. Treecko claimed victory. "The trainer has to be fast too, you know!" G giggled and checked his options. "Defense room and confusion room... Defense room sounds easier." He entered that room.

"Wigglytuff!" The trainer called out the Pokemon.

"Defense is easy... Pikachu!" G sent his Pokemon out. Wigglytuff darted forward and began to viciously attack Pikachu, who fended off all the attacks with his sword. Wigglytuff suddenly stopped in place.

"What?!" The trainer looked at his Pokemon.

"Pikachu sent his electricity through the sword." G giggled. "If your Pokemon is paralyzed, you can't do anything while I defeat it."

"No..." The trainer moaned as he was defeated.

"One hit KO room or strength room... I can do either, but..." G chose the strength room. Pikachu easily powered through a battle with a Zangoose, and G went on to fight Norman.

"I'm impressed. Let's go, then." Norman sent out Slakoth. G sent out Aipom, who instantly fainted Slakoth with a focus punch.

"If you have Aipom charge up in the pokeball, he can instantly use the attack upon being sent out!" G giggled.

"Hmph." Norman sent in Vigoroth, while G switched in Torchic.

"I only wanted to show your stupid Slakoth was weaker than Aipom. I won't need him for the rest of the battle." G grinned. Vigoroth quickly shot at Torchic to slash at her, only for her to counter with a kick. Both Pokemon were knocked back, and they quickly engaged in physical combat. Torchic was apparently losing, but started using fire attacks to even out the disadvantage. Vigoroth quickly moved back before unleashing a quick slash to end the fight.

"Torchic needs training." G noted. He retrieved her and sent in Pikachu. Pikachu ended the fight with a quick attack due to Torchic weakening Vigoroth significantly. Slaking came out next, and immediately used earthquake. Pikachu was thrown around and took severe damage.

"What was that about not needing Aipom?" Norman snickered.

"I'll win!" G growled. He noticed Slaking loafing around. "Thunderbolt!" The attack struck head on.

"Earthquake!" Norman ordered.

"Jump up using your sword, then iron tail!" G ordered. Pikachu did so, using his sword to bounce off the ground and slam Slaking with an iron tail. While Slaking was loafing around, Pikachu defeated him with a thunderbolt.

"I have to admit, I underestimated you-" Norman was cut off by Pikachu smashing him in the crotch with the hilt of the sword. While the man was growling in pain, G cheerfully took the gym badge from his pocket and went on his merry way.


End file.
